California Convoy
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: A special group of professionals are getting the spotlight in this story. Join 'Lady Puma', 'Pantera Blanca' and 'Lil' Missy' as they make their names known on the California Freeway with eighteen wheels and ten tons of thunder. Rated T for language, road violence, and big rigs. I own no rights to this series.


**Fast & the Furious- California ****Convoy**

**Chapter 1: I-40**

**12:00 Noon**

A lone eighteen-wheeler was rolling out of Southern California down the desert interstate doing 95. It was a beautiful black 1994 Kenworth W900L of the finest restored quality. This rig has a Caterpillar Marine CAM C-15 twin turbo diesel engine pumping 625HP connected to a 15 speed manual overdrive transmission.

She has a 265 inch wheelbase to fit an extra step she had set behind both gas tanks coupled with a 60 inch Aerodyne sleeper. She gave her prized truck Protech 1/2 Tandem, Single Axle fenders and black leather seats. Behind the wheel of this mix of brawn and beauty was an equally beautiful young woman.

Her truck was her home away from the home she had little time to spend at. She was always on call to haul whatever her truck can carry. She and her truck were always on the move and pulling anything she gets assigned. In this case it was a tanker unit, a bank on eighteen wheels for hijackers.

The driver looked around and saw there weren't any troopers in sight. Black exhaust was huffing from the 6inch stock exhaust pipes as she let the horses in the engine whinny and gallop. The mighty Caterpillar diesel engine screamed with power and life as she accelerated down the ribbon of highway.

Behind the wheel was a young, tomboy whom made her home on the open roads of the US and Canada. She had been behind the wheel for most of her life. She had been around trucks all her life and she jumped on the opportunity when she got out of college and seen the best side of her 20s since then.

A French-Canadian working out of San Jose, California, she looked to be the type who could have taken up swimsuit modeling for the monthly issue of Sports Illustrated , but chose trucking instead. She was the kind of girl who rebelled against her parents and went after the one thing she loved above all else.

There are those few women out on the roads of North America who seemed to have diesel fuel flowing in their veins. Some call them 'beavers' or 'seat covers', but those who have formed an almost spiritual bond with their beautiful machines and enjoy the work they do go under another name, 'mother truckers'.

**12:30 pm**

Not far behind her was a Mitsubishi Eclipse whom was gaining on her and looking to pass. As the car pulled into the other lane and picked up speed, the eyes of the trucker and the driver of the Eclipse met. The driver looked away and pulled out in front of the mighty Kenworth thinking the big truck was nothing.

The boyish brown-haired, golden brown-eyed trucker blew the horn to make the driver speed up. The trucker smiled and shifted her rig into gear and tried to make a pass on the 10 second car. She closed in on the sporty coupe and gave the driver of the car a single, acknowledging nod and turned her attention to the road.

The driver looked up at her and put up a middle finger which made her laugh, but a few miles down the stretch was a cop heading south to the state line. Yet the trucker wasn't paying much of an eyeball on the trooper and almost had a head-on collision. The trailer behind her swerved a few times into the other lane.

"Fucking shit!" Roman exclaimed as the police cruiser pulled into the other lane. With sirens blaring, the car turned around in a cloud of dust and chased after the semi truck. The trucker at the wheel of her W900L sighed as she pulled over for the trooper. Of all the days to be pulled over, it had to be this one.

She groaned overhearing the sound of a car door closing, "Sigh…just my luck," With her log book at hand, she exited her rig and hopefully try to talk her way out of trouble from the law. The chains holding her keys and her wallet chimed like the spurs on a cowboy's boot as she came out to greet the trooper.

"Ha ha! 5-0s busted your country ass!" Roman taunted looking back behind him watching the scene unfold between the trucker and the trooper, laughing at her misfortune until he saw who was actually driving the rig. The woman looked to be in her early thirties and standing a good 5'9 and weighing 175lbs.

"Log book please," The shorter cop asked the driver and she gladly obliged. 'Lady Puma' was chewing on a piece of cherry-flavored Dubble Bubble while the trooper was flipping through the pages of the young woman's hauling history. This young lady hauled everything from lumber to food for local stores.

"Hey officer, you got the wrong girl, that dude in the Eclipse was jamming out and doing triple digits, he wouldn't let me pass him," The snakeskin leather pants-wearing trucker explained to the trooper, but the trooper wasn't budging one bit. It seemed even the truth was not going to get her out of trouble,

The cop finished looking through the trucker's log book and wrote down a citation stating that the driver of the rig went over the speed limit on her haul, "Sorry hon, nothing doing, I'm citing you for 11 miles above the speed limit and reckless driving," She concluded. 'Lady Puma' scratched the side of her head.

The young woman put her hands on her hips and looked over at the Mitsubishi pulled over just a few hundred feet ahead of her rig. She lightly kicked her foot in the dusty sands while Rome was smiling at her from his Eclipse. She had a plan up her t-shirt sleeve that was going to make Roman pay for taunting her.

"Shoot, that's a one hundred dollar fine," The trucker replied and smirked a light grin looking at the handsome man at the wheel of the Mitsubishi, "Well, you know what it was worth it, that dude in the Eclipse doesn't have a shirt on," The trooper blushed at the thought looking over at Roman still waiting on the cop.

"Say what now?" The cop asked the trucker, 'Lady Puma' was luring her prey into her trap. Lady Puma was tall, busty and strong. She has a well-toned and sexy core, well-muscled arms, and curved, shapely but powerful thighs. 'Lady Puma' is a physical specimen, but muscled enough to still show her feminine side.

"Didn't you hear me?" asked the trucker lightly pointing to the car, "That guy in that Mitsubishi doesn't have a shirt on, see?" The female cop looked at the good-looking man in the sporty ten second car ahead and back at the trucker she was writing a ticket to. Now the female trooper was in a bit of a predicament.

Everything seemed to be going the trucker's way. She smiled a light grin as she looked up at the hot Mojave desert sun beating down on her back. Like a scene out of an old western movie, The cry of a hawk echoed out in the barren distance, "No shirt, no nothin'?" The cop asked seeming to show interest.

The young lady trucker turned to the cop and shook her head lightly 'no', "Nothing…pure chiseled six," The trucker replied, The lady trooper walked up to the trucker and handed her back her log book. 'Lady Puma' lightly chuckled a sensual titter as she took her log book from the state trooper without a fight.

"C'mon, honey, you know these roads get lonely from time to time. Trust me…I'd know a thing or two, look...he's just waiting there, come on, girl, you're a woman he's a looker, go get him," The trucker said in her French-Canadian accent, coaxing the state trooper even further and it seemed to be working.

The trooper left for her cruiser and sped on after Roman. The trucker, on the other hand, watched it all unfold as she was getting back in her truck . She blew a little kiss to the driver of the leaving Eclipse, "I'm letting you off with a stern warning, you hear me?" The cop warned her, rolling down the window.

**1:00pm**

"Yes, ma'm," She replied and got back in her Kenworth. She was back on the road. She pulled down her CB off the ceiling and pushed the talk button, "Umm breaker, breaker, be on the lookout we got a honeybear heading east on I-40, anyone copy? Come on," She radioed into any trucks on the highway.

Off in the distance came another rig which picked up her signal on the CB radio. It was a gold 1986 Peterbilt 359EXHD that belonged to the father of the driver. With a 265 inch wheelbase to fit a 63 inch flat top sleeper with a chrome steel turbo wing, her truck was a beast powered by twin-turbo Cat engine with 620HP.

On the front of the rig above the grill was an intimidating hood ornament of a pouncing panther flashing it's claws. Her truck has shining chromed steel rims, a chromed steel bumper and a diamond steel closet cab guard. Hanging the the rear view mirror was a small Honduran flag as a symbol of the driver's heritage.

The driver of the old Peterbilt hauling fresh cut lumber on a spread axle flatbed was a clean-cut and beautiful Honduran woman from Stockton, California, "Yeah that's a big 10-4, mi amiga, thanks for the warning, what's your 20? Over," She asked the brunette, as she was catching up with her and riding behind her.

Originally born in San Pedro Sula, Honduras, her parents went across the border in search of work and found it in Stockton, California. Her father started his own trucking business where his family profited. When he died, the business was passed on to his daughter who now carries both his truck and his CB handle.

The driver looked to have just reached the age of thirty. She has long raven hair tied in a ponytail. Her skin was smooth, tan and flawless. She wore glasses and had stunning brown eyes. "I'm heading due east on the same spot, where you at, over?" She replied, seeing she wasn't the only truck on the road.

"About a mile over yah shoulder, Oi!" The female trucker waved her hand out the window to get the others attention. The driver in the Kenworth W900L smiled and quickly looked out at her side mirror and caught sight of the old Peterbilt 359 coming up behind her and gaining speed as Peterbilts are made for speed.

Another rig was joining the group behind the Kenworth. This one was a blue 1999 Freightiner Classic XL with a 63" stand-up sleeper and a twin-turbocharged and restored Benz engine pushing 625HP. She was fitted with a 265 inch stock wheelbase. Hitched to her truck was a tandem axle grain trailer.

"Yeah I got an eyeball on you, say there sweetie, that's a pretty fancy rig you got there, over, best looking Pete I've ever seen, better take good care of it," said the lead driver of the group, looking at her side mirror and saw the Peterbilt gaining on her and slowing down to move into her place in the line.

"You know it, I got the baddest Pete this side of I-40, this rig is as old as me, esse, you got me and 'Lil' Missy' at your backdoor, my handle's 'Pantera Blanca'," replied the Honduran woman which stood around 5'8 and weighed around 165lbs, "Oi, Missy, when are you going to a real truck? your rig is ancient,"

"10-4 Pantera Blanca, Lil' Missy just slip in through the back," The brunette radioed in. She looked at the 359 through her mirror and smiled to herself as she defended the driver of the old 1999 Freightiner Classic XL with her wit, "hey Pantera, you're not hauling Chippendales boys now are you?" The brunette joked on her radio,

"Yeah girl, it's the wood she wants to haul, and I can't see a damn thing," The driver of the of the Freightliner radioed in. It was a beautiful African-American woman about the same height as the brunette in front. Her hair was styled into neat cornrows and beautiful slightly slanted slightly asian-esque brown eyes.

Lil' Missy is a beautiful damsel from Detroit. Like Lady Puma, she was a trucker that wanted to break to the mold in a male dominated line if work. Her old 1999 Freightliner Classic XL was her pride and joy. She did everything to restore the old truck to road ready condition. She wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

"Well, you best try to enjoy the view back there because I ain't moving," Pantera Blanca replied, not taking Lil' Missy's remark lightly and ripping herself off a piece of Jack Link's from the bag at her cup holder. These ladies were so proud of their trucks to the point where they were a part of their families.

'Lady Puma' radioed in to break up the fight between the two ladies, "Hey ladies, let's simmer it down a bit now, don't you know who you girls are talking too?" asked the French-Canadian trucker at the wheel of her Kenworth. Pantera Blanca seemed to recognize the voice, but was slow to pick back up her radio.

She lightly squinted her brown eyes at the lead trucker's question and paid attention to the road as the voice seemed familiar to her ears. There were barely any cars on the old desert back roads that afternoon other than a few traveling tourists, "Negatory, who is this?" Pantera Blanca radioed back,

"This is 'Lady Puma', mon amie," She replied back calmly and happily to her friends. It made her happy to hear the cheers coming from the two rigs. Puma tittered and shifted her rig into gear since there wasn't a bear in sight. She was happy to see these the two ladies and their prized trucks on the road.

These three truckers were the best of friends and it had been that way since high school. They all shared the same passion as they passed their driving tests and their trucks have been following them for most of their lives. To these ladies, their trucks were members of their family never to be replaced.

These truckers also had their trucks customized to fit their requests and tuned to keep up with the local cars on the California freeway. With their shining chrome wheels and powerful engines, these three trucks were the Queens of the Long Haul Rigs and a match for even the best hijackers.

"Hell yeah, we got the 'Puma' from Quebec, we got us the best front door in the business!" Lil' Missy exclaimed driving behind the Peterbilt and the view wasn't changing. Even so, it was good to hear a familiar voice, "girl, I've heard more stories about you than Cattle Annie and the Little Britches," she commented

"Yep, you ladies are riding with a real Asphalt Cowgirl, there isn't anyone I know who is better in the business of cheap thrills than you, Pantera Blanca," The Honduran woman chuckled at the remark because she knew that to be true, "you're still driving your father's truck, I bet you make him proud with every haul,"

"You know it, I wouldn't trade this truck for all the money in the world,"Pantera replied, The three trucks cruised on down the line with the Kenworth leading the pack down the highway, "man, I've starving here, think we can stop and get something to eat? Come on back," She asked her two friends, they agreed,

The three rigs rolled on down the line without a single cop getting in their way. The highways were nearly free of cars until 'Lady Puma' passed by a family of tourists cruising down the HOV lane in a crimson red Dodge Caravan. A little kid in the backseat gave the old 'blow the horn' gesture.

Lady Puma smiled at the kid who looked to be around 8 years old and blew the horn for the little gave the young boy a wink and cruised on down the highway. The Peterbilt and the 1999 Freightiner Classic XL following behind her. She and the girls continued looking for a place to stop for a lunch break without much luck.


End file.
